Harap Tenang
by Yuki'NF MMH
Summary: Naruto batal belajar bersama Sasuke hanya karena kuis untuk mendapatkan kupon ramen. Apalagi kejadian tentang plang 'Harap Tenang' di perpustakaan membuat Sasuke sendiri bingung. "Jangan terlalu banyak berharap karena kau akan tersakiti." SasuNaru/Oneshot/MindRnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - Sensei**

**Harap Tenang by Yuki'NF MMH**

**WARNING! : AU, BL, OOC, typo, miss typo, pendeknya kebangetan, humor garing, dan kekurangan yang lainnya. **

**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

* * *

Krriiingg...

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi membuat seluruh murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Termasuk Naruto yang langsung keluar dari kelasnya X.2 menuju perpustakaan, hari ini ia ada janji belajar bersama dengan Sasuke, kekasihnya sekaligus _senpai_-nya yang sekarang duduk di XI.1, mereka akan belajar bersama di perpustakaan.

Saat Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, ia menyapa Neji yang kebetulan sedang tugas piket menjaga perpustakaan. Setelah itu mata Naruto menyusuri seluruh penjuru perpustakaan hingga matanya menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Teme!" Dengan riang dan gembira Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, membuat Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. "Dobe, ini perpustakaan." Balas Sasuke, ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain yang ada di perpustakaan ini terganggu.

Naruto mengangguk mantap lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke, "Aku tahu kok ini perpustakaan, memang siapa yang bilang tempat ini kantin? Anak TK pun tahu, suke." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, apa ia tidak tahu maksud perkataan pemuda Uchiha itu? Memang dobe.

"Terserah." Sasuke mulai membuka buku soal matematika kelas X untuk ia ajarkan ke Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto pelan sambil memperhatikan gerakan pemuda Uchiha itu yang mungkin sedang mencari materi yang akan diajarkan hari ini untuknya. "Mana aku tahu, dobe. Kau belum memberi tahuku." Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Nilai ulangan harian matematika ku dapat 7, bukankah itu bagus?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kearah Naruto. "Dobe, angka 7 itu masih dibawah kriteria, minimal kau harus dapat angka 8." Balas Sasuke.

"Tapi, teme... Bukankah ini kemajuan? Biasanya aku selalu mendapat nilai angka bebek." Sasuke mengangguk, perkataan kekasihnya ini ada benarnya juga. Dari angka bebek yang maksudnya angka 2, bisa loncat ke angka 7, benar-benar keajaiban Naruto bisa mendapat nilai segitu.

"Nah! Dobe, hari ini aku akan mengajarkanmu tentang~"

_'Ramen I love you, Ramen I miss you, Ramen I need you~' _

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut seketika karena kalimatnya di potong oleh sebuah Ringtone nista milik Naruto. Naruto langsung merogoh _Handphone_ nya saat Ringtone panggilan masuk berbunyi.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"..."

"APA?! Benarkah?!"

"..."

"Kau tidak menipuku 'kan?"

"..."

"Sankyuu Kiba! Baiklah aku mau, _dattebayo_!"

"..."

"_Jaa_~"

Saat Naruto memutuskan penggilan itu, tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya di ambil paksa oleh seseorang membuat Naruto sedikit kesal. "Neji! Kembalikan."

"Dobe, ini perpustakaan." Ucap Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Iya aku tahu teme, siapa bilang ini kantin?" Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Panggilan dobe yang sebenarnya tidak sopan itu cocok sekali untuk Naruto. Neji menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan prihatin, kenapa sahabat Uchiha-nya ingin menjalin cinta dengan dobe macam Naruto? Edan.

"Naruto... Apa kau bisa baca tulisan itu?" Tanya Neji, Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Neji yang ternyata mengarah ke papan berukuran sedang yang tergantung di tengah perpustakaan. "Bisa." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa tulisannya?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"_Harap Tenang_." Jawab Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Neji dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan. "Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau mengangkat panggilan disini? Apalagi dengan suara yang tidak pelan, kau menggangu orang lain." Jelas Neji sambil menyodorkan kembali _handphone_ milik Naruto, dan dengan cepat Naruto mengambilnya.

"Hey! Tulisan itu kan hanya '_Harap Tenang_' jadi, jangan _berharap_ aku akan tenang. Di jaman sekarang, sebaiknya kalian jangan terlalu banyak berharap, atau kalian akan tersakiti. Kalau papan peringatan itu tertulis '_harap_' jangan harap kalau ada orang yang akan tenang disini. Mengerti?" Seketika muncul 'tanda tanya' besar di atas kepala Neji dan Sasuke, ini anak sarapan apa sampai-sampai gak nyambung dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kiba menelponku karena di kantin paman Teuchi mengadakan Kuis berhadiah kupon ramen selama 2 minggu. Karena persyaratan mengikuti kuis itu harus bayar, aku akan memberikan uangku untuk Kiba, karena dia bilang akan memenangkannya untukku. Maaf teme, belajarnya besok saja." Setelah itu Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji yang masih diam mematung dengan wajah _stoic_.

"Dia meninggalkanku hanya untuk ramen?" Tanya Sasuke pelan, Neji hanya menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Sabar, Sasuke. Karma masih berlaku." Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan _deathglare_ andalannya. Jadi, Neji berdoa agar Naruto, kekasihnya mendapatkan musibah?

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku Sasuke. Kau akan bahagia di belakang. Lihat saja nanti."

**The End?**

**.**

**Omake**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, setelah membantu seorang guru yang manja hingga sekolah ini benar-benar sepi, Sasuke baru keluar kelas dan akan bertemu Naruto di tempat parkir mobil karena mereka memang selalu pulang bersama.

Naruto pasti sudah lama menunggunya. Tapi, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinya, duduk bersandar di loker sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Jiwa posesif Sasuke seketika menguar, ia berlari lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang tetap datar, sedatar tembok. Hanya hati Sasuke lah yang khawatir. Namanya juga Uchiha.

"Dobe, kau kenapa?" Sasuke sedikit terperangah saat melihat wajah Naruto yang berlinangan air mata layaknya anak kecil.

"Huwee... Kiba kalah kuis, padahal aku memberikan uangku padanya. Hari ini aku tidak makan ramen! Padahal aku sudah berharap padanya." Seketika seringaian Sasuke menguar, Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto lalu mengangkatnya hingga Naruto menatap dirinya.

"Makanya jangan terlalu '_berharap_' dobe, di jaman sekarang jika kau terlalu berharap, kau akan tersakiti." Kata Sasuke mengulang perkataan Naruto saat di perpustakaan dengan seringaian lebar. Naruto melotot kesal, lalu membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Aku benci kau, teme!" Kali ini Sasuke terkikik geli, benar kata Neji. Ia akan bahagia di akhir.

Sasuke memegang lengan Naruto, "Ayo berdiri, akan kubelikan ramen." Seketika Naruto berdiri dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Masih membenciku, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, mereka mulai berjalan kearah luar sekolah menuju tempat parkir.

"Aku sangat membencimu, teme." Jawab Naruto, tapi kenyataannya pemuda pirang itu malah menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"_Arigatou_~"

"Itu bukan pujian, _dattebayo_!"

"Hn"

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N : Haha! Aneh ya? Entah kenapa cuma ide ini yang melintas di pikiranku. Lama gak publish/update fanfic T.T malah udah mulai masuk sekolah. Biarlah semua berjalan sesuai waktu (?) #plak. Yang lebih bakal menyita waktu, yaaa... karena aku masuk ke SMK, sekolah dari pagi sampe sore pula :'D**

**Oke! Makasih banget buat yang mau baca fanfic SasuNaru yang gaje tingkat dewa ini, apalagi meninggalkan jejak review :3**

**Kesan, pesan, kritikan, flame juga boleh (tapi, harus ada alasannya), di Review. Akan kutunggu review kalian minna~ :***

**Sekalian... Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin ya.. Mohon maaf lahir batin. Walaupun telat, ini masih dalam suasana lebaran :3**

**For the last...**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
